


Dramatic Derivatives

by elsannalover



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsannalover/pseuds/elsannalover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa is the new math teacher, and Anna the drama teacher. Once they meet, they quickly fall for each other. It soon becomes apparent to everyone, even the students, how much they like each other. (This is more of a fluff piece than an actual multi-chapter fic with a plot. Once I have more experience, I plan on writing those)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay class, remember that auditions for the fall play are this Friday, so make sure you are passing all of your classes, or have the go-ahead from your teacher and parents to audition." Anna said loudly over the students packing up their things to leave. She made her way back to her desk and sat down, lifting up a book, having planned to read during the lunch break, only to put it down again as one of her students approached her desk.  
"Ms. Stromme? May I speak to you for a moment?"  
"What is it Marshmallow?" Anna asked, sitting forward in her desk. The boy's name was not, of course, actually Marshmallow, but that was what all the students, and even most of the teachers, called him.  
"I don't think that I'm going to be able to audition like we discussed. I'm failing calculus, my parents aren't going to let me audition with a failing grade, and Mr. Von Brandt is abolutely no help with tutoring." The boy's eyes were downcast as he spoke, but he lifted them to meet Anna's gaze. "I'm not sure who else to ask for help. I really wanted to be in the play, but I'm probably going to have to convince my parents to get me a private tutor, and then they definitely won't let me devote any time to the play."  
Anna was debating on how to reply when another student walked up. She hadn't realized that the girl had still been packing her bag. "Ms. Stromme? Marshmallow? Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop or anything, but why don't you just ask Ms. Felland to help you? I'm in her calc class and she's a brilliant teacher. And I'm sure she can help you understand it."  
Anna stood up, putting a bookmark in her novel and setting it down on her desk. "Why don't you two head to lunch? I'll go talk to Ms. Felland for you, and you can come by after school, and I'll let you know if she can help you."  
"Thank you so much, Ms. Stromme! I really hope she can help!" The pair of students walked off, chattering about one of their friends and how she had gotten yet another boyfriend. Anna smiled softly, shaking her head. Marshmallow had always been a talented actor, and an amazing contributor to the plays.

\---

Elsa sat back in her desk, taking a bite off of her sandwich before setting it off to the side and grabbing a stack of papers. She had a few make-up tests to grade, and figured that she may as well get finished grading them. She was bent over a test, red pen in hand, when Anna walked up to the door. Anna had never met Ms. Felland before. She was a new teacher, and the year had just begun. Anna cleared her throat, rapping her knuckles against the doorframe a few times. Ms. Felland looked up, and Anna almost gasped audibly. She was, most possibly, the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen. She had platinum blonde hair, nearly white, that was tied back into a braid, with small wisps of bangs framing her face. She was pale, with a splattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Anna stood there for a few seconds just staring before shaking herself from her reverie, feeling her cheeks heat up as she took a few steps into the room. Hopefully she didn't notice anything off, Anna thought.  
Elsa steepled her fingers as Anna put her hands on either side of the desk, leaning against it slightly. "Ms. Felland, right?"  
"Please, call me Elsa. You teach drama, correct?"  
Anna nodded, her pigtail braids bouncing on her shoulders as she did so. "Yep. Been teaching here for around two years now. My name is Anna. I've actually been meaning to come and introduce myself, say 'hi' and all, but then after school started I got so caught up in classes, and then auditions fot the fall play are about to start and so that's gonna be a real handful and you know how the students are so-" Anna abruptly cut herself off. She really needed to stop with the rambling. "Uh, anyway, I have a student in my class, and he's almost always in the plays. He's in calculus, but he's not doing too well and I'm sure if you've listened to any of the teachers talking, you have heard that Mr. Von Brandt doesn't really teach. Anyway, I told him that I'd ask if you'd mind tutoring him. I understand if you don't have the time, of course, but he'd really appreciate it."  
"Oh, well, I actually planned to start tutoring students this week. I have already had several students come ask me for help, and some of my students are struggling as well. I'm planning on staying after school every Tuesday and Thursday for a few hours, so you can just tell him to come by tomorrow."  
"Ok, great! He's a really great kid, so I'm sure he won't cause you any trouble at all." Anna said. She continued standing there for a second, unsure of what else to say. Exits were never her strong suit. Although, honestly, neither were entrances. Oh god, she'd been standing there for too long now. "Okay, um, so I guess I'll let you get back to your lunch. This is kinda awkward. Oh! I mean, not that you're awkward, I'm awkward! Youre gorgeous! Wait. What?!" Anna stood there gawking at herself before she squeaked out an "okay bye!" and practically sprinted out of the classroom, leaving a slighly flustered Elsa behind. Elsa couldn't help but smile to herself though. She's kind of adorable, Elsa thought as she picked her pen back up, returning to her papers. 

\---

Kristoff was walking through the hallways, off to get lunch. He had just finished turning in roll call for the gym classes to the office, and was debating on where to go eat, when he heard a familar voice call his name, followed by a flash of red hair colliding with him. "Woah there fiesty pants! Slow down!"  
Anna was panting, and once she had stopped him, she put her hands on her knees, putting a finger up to show she needed a second as she caught her breath. "Sorry but I.... saw you walking out.... and needed to stop you." She took a deep breath, putting a hand over her face. "God Kris, I just. I made the biggest fool of myself."  
Kristoff smiled sympathetically and put his hand on her shoulder. "Wanna come to lunch and tell me about it on the way?" When Anna nodded, they walked to the car together. "I was just planning on running through a drive-thru somewhere. That okay with you?" He asked as he started his car.  
Anna reached around behind her, pulling her seatbelt over her body and buckling it. "A burger sounds great right now actually."  
"Alright. And we're off!" He said as he pulled out of the parking spot.

\---

Anna groaned again, putting her face in her hands as Kristoff laughed through his mouthful of burger. "You called her gorgeous?" He chuckled at his friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon Anna, I'm sure it'll be okay."  
"I guess," she pouted, "she's just sooooo gorgeous. I didn't even mean to say it, it just came out."  
"Well, Anna, you don't really have much of a filter. Oh, we should probably leave before we're late back to school." They were sitting in his car in school parking lot so that Kristoff could listen to Anna and eat. He shoved the last of his burger in his mouth, nearly a fourth of it. He noticed Anna staring gloomily out the window as he finished, but he wasn't too worried about it. He had known Anna since college; they had graduated together. He remembered at the beginning of their friendship how delighted they had been to find out that they both wanted to teach and at the same high school. So, he knew her mannerisms very well. She'd sulk for a day or two, but she'd bounce back just like that and forget all about the incident before the week was over. Besides, he knew how excited she was for the plays. She'd be back to her normal cheery self in no time.

\---

It was two days later, and Anna had not, much to Kristoff's dismay, completely gotten over the incident. She still seemed upset about it, and was constantly going on about how Elsa probably thought she was a freak. She needed closure of some sort, and Kristoff was coming close to getting it for her himself.  
Anna had been avoiding the hallway where Elsa taught. She sat in her room, and was working on grading a group performance her students had been working on when Marshmallow dashed into her room. "Marshmallow, school is out. What are you doing here?"  
"I passed my last calc test, and now my grade is a C. It's still pretty low, but if Ms. Felland keeps tutoring me, my grades will be up in no time. My parents said that I can audition again."  
Anna smiled. She loved seeing her students happy, especially Marshmallow. This was his last year, and she knew how devastated he would be if he couldn't participate in drama. He was one of her most dedicated students. "Congratulations. That's amazing news!"  
"Yeah. And I wanted to thank you too."  
Anna smiled, but shook her head. "It's really not me you should thank. It's Els- I mean Ms. Felland."  
Marshmallow nodded vigorously, saying, "Oh, I made sure to thank her. I just wanted to thank you too since you went and talked to her for me. I gotta get home now, but I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Stromme. Have a nice night!"  
"You too." Anna replied, waving goodbye as he left. She returned to her papers, and finished up the last one a few minutes later. Luckily, she hadn't given any more assignments. She was free to leave. She got up and walked out of the school, going the long way around to avoid walking past Elsa's room.

\---

Kristoff passed Anna in the hallway as she was walking out. "Anna, why are you walking around this way? You park your car in the front of the school."  
"I know Kris. I was just going around so I didn't have to pass Elsa. I still don't feel up to seeing her. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night." As she walked off, Kristoff frowned. He had really hoped that she would get over this by now. She seemed so upset, and he hated it. He wanted his cheery, upbeat, all-around-happy friend back.  
Kristoff was walking back to the gym, preparing to get his stuff and leave, when he saw Elsa leave her room a few feet in front of him. If Anna wouldn't confront her, he would. "Ms. Felland, can I talk to you for a second please?" He called out. Elsa turned around to wait for him to catch up, a pleasant but slightly confused look on her face. As he neared her, Kristoff could definitely see what Anna had meant when she said she was gorgeous. Kristoff had seen her occasionally when he passed her room, but he hadn't had the chance to actually look at her close up until now.  
"Thanks. Um, my name's Kristoff. I'm one of the coaches. Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about Anna for a second."  
"Anna? Why, is everything alright?"  
"Well, yes, for the most part. It's just that, well, Anna told me what happened the other day. And she is really embarrased about it. Usually Anna is always really bubbly, but since then, she's been moping about it. I was wondering if you would mind talking to her, and trying to help her get over it. Just, please, don't tell her I told you all this, she'd definitely be upset with me. I just want her to be happy again."  
Elsa offered him a smile, and replied, "Well, I honestly had no idea that it had affected her so much. It was just a bit of a slip-up, and I was certainly flattered by the compliment." Especially since she's gorgeous herself. Elsa thought to herself. "I'll see if I can ease her mind a bit tomorrow." She promised.  
"Alright, thanks, I appreciate it. Have a nice night."  
"You too, Kristoff," Elsa responded, pondering over how to approach Anna as she watched the man walk off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Ugh, it's kinda short, so sorry. As I said I'm still new to writing so any criticism or advice is welcomed.

"Now, I want you all to fill out these questions, and remember that there are no right or wrong answers, it's all purely opinion. This is just so I can get to know some of you a little better. Now, while you are doing this, I'm going to run down to the library. I'll be back in a few minutes." Anna grabbed the copy of audition packet that she had printed off earlier that morning and took one last look at her students before leaving. Normally, she wouldn't leave during class, but this was one of her better behaved classes . Plus, the library was always so crowded in the mornings that she prefered to run anything she needed to the library sometime during school. This particular time, she just needed to leave the audition packet in her folder by the copy machine, and one of the library workers would make the copies for her.

\---

"And finally, you plug in the equation, a comma, X, another comma, and then follow with the x value you want the derivative of. Any questions?" The class stayed silent, the only noise that of pencils writing on paper for several seconds. "Alright, great! Now, I have a pop quiz for you." Disappointed groans from all around the room were an immediate response to the sentence. "Oh, calm down. It's a simple, five-question quiz, and it's what we've just reviewed. We've spent several days on it, so as long as you've been paying attention you shouldn't have a problem acing it." Elsa picked up the copies of the quiz, counting through them. "Hold on, that's not right," she muttered to herself, recounting the tests. "Okay, it seems I'm one copy short, so I'll run down to the library and make another copy." She closed the classroom door to hushed whispers. She walked up to the library, mulling over what she would teach next.   
When she got to the doors, before she could open them, she heard a voice say, "here, allow me." She looked up, and saw Anna there, holding the door open for her. She had been so bubbled up in her own mind that she hadn't even noticed Anna come out of the classroom and get to the door right in front of her.   
"Thank you Anna." She smiled as she walked through, watching as the red head walked in front of her, avoiding eye contact the whole time. "Anna, about the other day..." She saw Anna cringe and recoil slightly as she brought it up.  
She started towards the copy machines as she walked, with Elsa following her. "Gosh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it and I hope I didn't make you feel awkward or anything. I mean I just thought it and it kinda came out and then I couldn't believe I'd even said it so-"  
They reached the copy machines and Elsa leaned against one, smiling as Anna went on and on. "You're so cute when you ramble." This made Anna stop talking, and brought a red blush to her cheeks. It took Elsa a second to realize that now it was her that had accidentally said something out loud. "Oh.... Um, anyway, I was just going to say that, I uh, well." She was the one floundering now. She paused and pulled herself together, to where she could actually form a sentence again. "I was flattered by what you said, so please don't be embarrased by it, okay?"   
Anna smiled, sighing loudly. "Oh that's great news. I was really worried that I had offended you or made it awkward which would suck since we are coworkers here and all." She slid her copy of the audition packet into her folder, stepping back to allow Elsa to access the copy machine. Anna stood behind her awkwardly, fiddling with her fingers for a moment. She wanted a reason to continue their conversation, and began searching for something to say. Then she remembered that she had never seen Elsa in the cafeteria or the teachers' lounge for lunch. "Elsa, where do you eat lunch?" Anna blurted out.  
Elsa slid her paper into the copying machine and looked back at Anna. "I eat in the classroom, why do you ask?" She pressed the copy button and waited as the new copy started printing out.  
"In your classroom? Do you eat alone?" Anna asked her.  
"Yeah, well I don't really know anyone here..." Elsa responded, grabbing the paper as it finished printing and turning to face Anna fully. "So I just sit in my room. I usually grade papers or work on assigments while I eat."  
"Oh, I see..." Anna paused hesitantly, before finally saying, "Well uh, you must get lonely every now and then. If you'd like, I could come have lunch with you one day. We could talk, and I could keep you company."  
"I'd like that. We could eat together today if you'd like. Why don't you meet me in the cafeteria and we can get our food and then go back to the classroom to eat? I've never liked how noisy lunchrooms are."  
"Okay, great! I'll see you in about an hour then!" Anna backed up, grinning, and then bumped into a chair and stumbled. "Oh! Oops. Okay, uh, see you in a bit, Elsa!" Anna waved before turning and walking out of the library, before she fell over anything else. Elsa followed suit, returning to the classroom. She passed out her quizzes and looked at the clock. It was 10:32. She found herself looking forward to lunchtime, and it wasn't because she was hungry.


End file.
